Fieberzustand
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: Maleficent isn't a caring creature. Maybe, she was. But not anymore./"This is my fault. Few days ago, i played with her in the rain. But, -reklessly i forgot to make sure she change into a dryer clothes..."/Diaval take back his words./


**Fieberzustand**

 **Story By : Arn**

 **discalimer : maleficent is not mine ;(**

 ***Diaval singing is from poems by Nicole Seymour and Wendy Snyder with a bit edit by me**

 ***Maleficent spell is from Tangled, because i'm to lazy to make one :)**

 **ps. this is my first english story.**

 **I'm sorry if the tenses or grammar or whatever it was, was wrong or out of place.**

 **So be kind T ^ T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Maleficent isn't a caring creature. Maybe, _she was._ But not anymore. And Diaval knows it really well. Almost a decade he accompanies the Fairy, and the expression Maleficent show just _sorrow, sadness,_ and _emptiness_. Almost look like her body that she carries around - _just a shell without wings._

Asking a simple request maybe, going to be hard, _because of that._ And it's frustrated him. Maleficent will _surely_ decline his request, _immediately_. But he _really sure_ there is _still hope._

Diaval feels worried, not for nothing. Beside - _worried that he probably will be turned into a mealy worm, if he says something wrong_. He was worried about Aurora condition. The little girl was now six years old. She has blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. Surprisingly, Aurora doesn't have appearance like _Stefan. But-,_ that is not the problem.

Aurora is _sick_.

Diaval feels guilty because he was the one playing in the rain with her a few days ago. Without checking, is the girl changed into dryer clothes after they played. Because Aurora was taken care by the _Pixies_ , certainly Aurora didn't change her clothes.

 _Dear god!_ Stefan was really _stupid,_ entrusting the _pixies_ taking care his only daughter. Aurora could _die_ because of the lack of attention her _aunts._ Not because of the _curse._ And Diaval _really sure_ , the three _idiots_ were not aware the princess' circumstances.

Diaval ruffled his hair frustrated for the million times.

"Is there something bothering you, Diaval?" asked Maleficent that immediately make Diaval startle. He could see Maleficent walking toward him.

Since noon, Maleficent had left him in his human form. And Diaval did not move a single inch since then. Seeing her servant, who usually nagging and doing something ridiculous, frustrated. Of course, it makes Maleficent interested to know why.

"There is nothing wrong, _mistress,_ " answer Diaval as casual as before. He thinks again. Trying to find an idea, so _at least_ he could take a look Aurora's condition. Maleficent could heal the girl. But, with everything going on, Maleficent _clearly_ would _not_ be doing it. And Diaval couldn't _tend_ Aurora in his _raven form_.

 _Ahh, that's it!  
_

Diaval could ask Maleficent to let him in his _human form,_ for the rest of the night. Maybe this request can be accepted by Maleficent, then _offering_ her to come with him. Even though, the idea sounds safer. Diaval still could feel the tension the possibility his _mistress_ turn him into a _mealworm_.

" _Mistress?"_ whispered Diaval trying to hold his fear. Maleficent, who since she came, has been sitting beside him, turn her head and look at Diaval.

"May I, be in this form all night?"

The wrinkles on Maleficent forehead, because of confused probably. Made Diaval look down. As if he preparing himself turning into a worm.

"For what Diaval? I still remember you complaining I turn you into a human. Now you want to spend more time in it. Is there any reason why?" asked Maleficent back. That's making Diaval's body feeling more tension.

Diaval gulp his saliva. Wishing he could give the right reason, to make his mistress satisfy to let him be. "I am interesting sleeping in my human form, mistress. And maybe, I could learn more about this strange form."

Diaval a bit afraid, when he didn't hear any response from Maleficent. The Fairy sometimes much scarier when its silence. And _again,_ Diaval prepare his mind before turn into a mealy worm.

Until he heard a light exhale. That's making Diaval look into Maleficent green eyes. Diaval could see Maleficent is smiling at him.

"Alright, do what you want Diaval. But, I want you back tomorrow morning. Until then,"Maleficent give Diaval a light pat on the shoulder. She stands from her sitting spot and slowly walking into the Forrest.

Diaval a bit surprise about Maleficent respond. She looks like, she doesn't care. And that's making Diaval felt relieved. Not just because - _he wasn't turned into a mealy worm_. But, _finally_ he could take a look at Aurora.

Diaval wait for a moment. Waiting, until his mistress truly disappear from his sight. Just after that, he starts walking to the princess' cottage.

.

.

.

.

 _Strange._

 _Suspicious._

Maleficent knows it very well, there is something strange and suspicious. But she couldn't say no to her loyal servant. He's been serving her for quite long time. A simple request wouldn't hurt.

 _But,_

- _the request sound a bit odd._

Diaval _loves_ his raven form. Maleficent never forget how nagging he was when the first time she transformed him into a man. He said, she _stole_ his _beautiful self_.

And of course, Diaval suspicious behavior makes Maleficent quite curious. She felt like, Diaval has much more logical reason, - _not just interesting sleeping in human form_.

Maleficent turn back her way. She intended following Diaval. she slowly walking quietly behind the trees. When she is close enough to see Diaval, the raven just about to walk away.

Along the way, Maleficent could see Diaval collected a piece of fabric. And Diaval wet that fabric with water from the clear pond nearby. After that, Diaval collected a few fruits he could find.

 _Okay, this becoming much odder.  
_

Maleficent still hiding behind the trees and only peek Diaval bit by bit. When she is not peeking, she's thinking. Maybe already a habit for Diaval, gathering food for her. But, at a time like this? Maleficent never had a dinner. Because, just after the sunset, she will fall asleep immediately. And Maleficent really sure, that fruits were not for Diaval.

Unknowingly, they had arrived in the Pixies' cottage. Maleficent watch Diaval take a basket and put all the thing he brought inside. He bite the handle of the basket, and then, he climb the nearest tree from the cottage. He look like he's struggling. But he succeeds to climb and reach the tallest window. Maleficent recognize that window.

And that's made, Maleficent surprise.

Diaval is visiting _Aurora_.

"- _beastie?_ "

What in the moors is Diaval doing visiting the princess in his human form? What reckless the Pixies did, that made Diaval had to visit Aurora in human form?

Maleficent take a deep breath. With confidence, - _because she's curious_ , Maleficent follows Diaval much further. With her magic, Maleficent easily go to Aurora's room. And silently, she peeks from the window.

 _Maleficent can't believe what she is seeing now.  
_

Diaval sitting beside the little girl's mattress. Put the wet fabric on her forehead. And caressing Aurora's cheek tenderly. By looking Aurora's face, Maleficent conclude Aurora got a fever.

Aurora look restless with her face full of sweat. Her body trembles, and her breath look heavy.

Is this why Diaval wanted to spend the night in his human form? Seeing Diaval doing this, - _made Maleficent's chest ache_.

Maleficent _really sure_ to, she heard a small weeping.

Not the kind of weeping that any children use to makes. This weeping sound so _painful_.

Maleficent observe again, what Diaval doing. Her servant still doing the same thing for a minute ago. But now, he holds Aurora's tiny hand. Almost look like, he tried to convince the little she is not alone.

"- _a gift you are.._."

Maleficent bring her ear closer to the window. She could hear a faint singing from inside. Never Did Maleficent heard this melodic. The melodic sound so _soft, sincere,_ and _warm_.

" _-from heaven above,_

 _a perfect example, of God's precious love.._ "

The song keeps playing. Until Maleficent eye caught by the singer. Diaval's expressionlook so surprised. But his singing didn't stop.

"- _and I promise to be there for you,  
_

 _Whenever you need me._ "

Diaval finished his singing, without breaking eye contact to her. His hand still holding Aurora's hand. When Diaval about to say something, Aurora open her eyes.

"- _pretty bird?_ "

That small whispered, make Diaval look at Aurora. He gave the little a sweet smile. But the look Aurora gave was so sorrow. She was so in pain and so sad.

" _Up, up_?" asked Aurora still with a small whispered. Diaval nodded, and grant her wish.

Diaval carry Aurora's small body. And rock it lightly. Diaval's hand was behind the princess' back. Diaval pat her back lightly, while he whisper a soothing humming.

Diaval slowly walk toward the window. He opened the window and let his mistress get in. Gracefully, but confused. Maleficent get into the room.

She keep her eye on Aurora. Who look much more calm in Diaval embrace. Although, her face still look so pale.

"- _shadow?_ " whispered Aurora when she caught Maleficent appearance. She tries to reach Maleficent. Maleficent offer her hand to Aurora. And immediately, the girl grab it.

 _Hot_

The girl's temperature felt so hot. Probably this is why she sweat a lot.

"No, _Aurora._ She is your _fairy godmother_ ," whispered Diaval answer Aurora's whispered. And of course, that made Maleficent glare him.

But,

- _Aurora smiled._

Not as beautiful as usual. And it's much more look pathetic. But it look so _strong_.

That smile too, look _warm_. A warm smile she gave by struggling, fighting her fever.

Not for long, Aurora closed her eyes. Diaval who felt Aurora is calm enough. Slowly he lay the girl on her mattress.

" _I'm sorry_ , mistress,"apologize Diaval with a whispered.

"For what Diaval?"

"Lied to you."

Maleficent silence for a second. She does not respond Diaval's apology. She just keeps silence and watch the girl sleeping. Aurora still holding both of their hands.

Aurora didn't restless anymore. But, she still look so pale and she keep sweating.

"What happened to her?" asked Maleficent. She sound like she's really worried.

"This is my fault. A few days ago, I played with her in the rain. But, - _recklessly_ i forgot to make sure she changes into dryer clothes. Because she was taken care by the _pixies._ Certainly, she didn't change."

Maleficent just exhale her breath, responding Diaval explanation. There is something Diaval wanted to ask. And Diaval scared to ask. But he has to try, right?

"Can you heal her, mistress?" asked Diaval sound so worried.

Diaval hand holds Aurora's tiny hand tightly. That makes Maleficent look at Diaval. Surprisingly, Diaval who like to nagging about everything, look so worried. Unknowingly she is the same.

Maleficent put her hand on Aurora's forehead. She close her eyes and mumbling some kind of spell.

"- _bring back what was once mine_."

Never did Diaval heard his mistress sound so pleading. And Diaval really think, she really is pleaded her wish is granted.

Diaval observe what Maleficent doing. He could see, slowly Aurora's face getting its true color. Her chubby cheeks slowly colored with a pinkish color. And the girl gave them a small _warm_ smile.

 _And the fairy beside him smiled back_.

Not the sly smile kind. Or even a big smile. This smile is small. And so,

 _-sincere_.

.

They didn't move from their position until morning.

For that long,

- _Diaval was thinking_.

Maleficent never lose her _caring_ trait inside of her. The fairy who fight against her former _lover_ had been hurt so hard. Almost that she turn herself into a cold-blooded fairy.

But the _reality_?

The fairy just forget to express it,

- _because she was hurt so bad._

And Diaval _takes back_ his words.

.

.

.

.

(- _Maleficent_ _ **is**_ _a_ _ **caring**_ _creature. )  
_

 _And probably_ _ **the most**_ _caring of them all._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
